Integrated circuits such as memory devices usually comprise conductive lines, for example, bitlines or wordlines, which are arranged in a regular manner so as to form an array of conductive lines. With shrinking feature sizes the pitch of the conductive lines is further reduced. As a consequence, contacts which contact these conductive lines as well as, for example, the substrate are disposed at a very small pitch. Moreover, a proper alignment of the contacts to the conductive lines is sometimes troublesome to obtain.